Trabalho de Cartografia
by Bec-Yuh
Summary: Neji e Sasuke se odeiam, porém por causa de uma trabalho de cartografia, acabam descobrindo que guerrear na cama pode ser mais interessante do que socos e chutes no meio da escola. Yaoi / homossexual.


Um garoto de cabelos lisos, longos e castanhos, com olhos azul perolados e pele levemente branca, estava andando em direção a sua escola, quando esbarra em uma garota.

Ela o olha com certa irritação no primeiro momento, depois cora levemente ao perceber a beleza rara daquele menino, chegava a causar inveja.

- Desculpe-me – falou ele secamente, ela somente sorriu.

Ao constatar que usavam o mesmo uniforme a garota deu um leve sorriso, pensando que aquele poderia ser seu primeiro amigo na nova escola.

Andavam lado a lado e o silencio do garoto incomodava.

-Qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou.

-Neji, e o seu? – no naquele momento que ele deu atenção a moça, vendo que ela era morena, com cabelos castanhos, presos em coque e levemente mais baixa que ele.

-Tenten. – falou sorrindo.

Os dois trocaram mais algumas palavras e entraram no portão da escola.

A atenção da maioria dos alunos se voltou para a dupla que acabava de entrar. Meninas olhavam invejosas para os dois, somente algumas suspiravam, não dando para saber se era para o rapaz ou para a moça, a maioria dos garotos olharam para a novata de forma analizativa com certo que de pecador.

Aquela era a primeira semana de aula, no mês de fevereiro. Neji já sabia que estava no 1º ano B, porém foi até o mural de avisos por insistência da morena. Para a infelicidade do garoto eles caíram na mesma sala.

O moreno foi até uma carteira que se encontrava do lado de uma parede, no meio da sala.

Tenten sentou na carteira ao lado dele, o fazendo bufar, porém ela não iria desistir tão fácil do veterano que havia ganhado seu interesse.

Um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros entrou na sala se sentando na parede oposta a da dupla. Seus passos foram vigiados por Sasuke, atitude que não passou despercebida por Tenten.

Um grupo de garotas entrou na classe, uma loira oxigenada e com boa quantidade de seios sentou-se na carteira do moreno, esse gesto fez o castanho semicerrar os olhos.

-" Com quem eu fui me meter?" – a novata pensava olhando a expressão raivosa do colega.

Passado cinco minutos a sala já estava com os trinta lugares quase preenchidos, só faltava o professor e isso estava deixando os alunos impacientes. Tenten olha para o lado e vê o moreno preparar uma bolinha de papel e mirar no seu colega, ela quis avisar, mas viu que não daria tempo, seus olhos se arregalaram de tamanho receio.

O moreno rindo jogou a bolinha que havia feito em direção do seu rival, o objeto passou a centímetros do alvo, esse por sua vez fechou os olhos e contou até dez mentalmente e mesmo fazendo isso não conseguiu segurar sua ira. Neji se levantou da cadeira e olhou desafiador para o outro garoto.

Ao ver aquele olhar das meninas incentivou o agressor, e esse se levantou rindo. A vitima andou até o outro e lhe deu um soco no rosto. Os dois se olharam com ódio e começaram a se bater realmente.

Ouvia as meninas gritarem desesperadas o nome Sasuke, que a novata associou ao moreno.

Devido ao soco que recebeu no rosto, o lábio de Sasuke rasgou saindo sangue. Ao sentir o gosto de ferrugem na boca, ele ficou furioso e puxou os cabelos do menor arrancando uma pequena quantidade, por causa dessa dor Neji arranhou o braço do adversário. Após o aquecimento eles começaram a lutar seriamente, usando golpes de artes marciais e de briga de rua.

Durante a briga um menino gordinho e pequeno correu até a secretaria explicando o que estava acontecendo e rapidamente a diretora já estava caminhando ao seu lado em direção a sala. A dupla encontrou o professor no caminho e os três continuaram a caminhada.

A novata percebeu a entrada das três pessoas na sala. A mulher era loira escura de olhos castanhos e tinha bastantes dotes, como a maioria das alunas do colégio. Usava um jaleco branco fechado na barriga e dava para ver sua blusa azul escura e sua saia social preta, também usava um scarpan da mesma cor. O homem a sua esquerda era musculoso, com cabelos pratas e olhos pretos e usava uma mascara que lhe tampava grande parte do rosto. Do outro lado da diretora estava o aluno gordinho de cabelos crespos.

- O que isso significa? – Tsunade, a diretora gritou, chamando a atenção de todos.

Os integrantes o primeiro ano B, sentiram um arrepio corre pela espinha ao olharem para a expressão daquele rosto, os únicos que não perceberam a presença do trio foi a dupla brigona.

Percebendo que eles não iriam parar de se matar tão facilmente, Kakashi, o professor de matemática, usou sua força e os afastou, com um olhar duro.

-Vocês dois, para a diretoria agora! – Kakashi mandou com voz controlada e os dois obedeceram sentindo calafrios.

Entraram na sala que a diretora ocupava e se sentaram nas cadeiras que tinham enfrente a mesa de vidro.

- Primeiro dia de aula. – a diretora sussurrou suspirando – será que vocês não conseguem se controlar nem no primeiro dia de aula? – gritou – Mas saibam que dessa vez não vão sair impune, não mesmo! – ela fechou os olhos e contou mentalmente até cinco. – ainda não sei o que irei fazer a respeito disso. – falou mais pra si mesma do que para os alunos, depois começou a escrever em um papel. – quero essa advertência assinada amanhã Neji, e quanto a você Sasuke, eu mesmo falarei com seus pais.

O moreno estremeceu de medo, pois sabia que levaria uma tremenda bronca e seus pais abaixariam a sua mesada, quando a diretora, que também era sua madrinha avisasse da briga.

O castanho deu um meio sorriso e saiu depois de pedir licença e seu rival o imitou. Eles ficaram sentados cada um de um lado da porta esperando o professor sair, se segurando para não arranjar mais uma briga.

O sinal bateu e o professor Kakashi saiu da sala, tocando levemente o ombro de Sasuke, sendo que este não ligou. Preferia não dar trela para o professor.

Alunos que chegam atrasados começavam a correr para suas classes. Um moreno alto e forte de cabelos pretos e lisos até em forma de cuia e olhos da mesma cor se aproximou de Neji e lhe ofereceu a mão e esse aceitou, usando para apoiar a subida.

O moreno jogou suas coisas na carteira que ficava atrás da de Neji. Naquele momento a caloura viu que ninguém tinha se sentado nela, o que era estranho já que era no meio da fileira.

- Olá – o moreno a cumprimento.

- Oi. – ela respondeu com um meio sorriso. – " Parece que esse é mais sociável "

- Meu nome é Lee e o seu? – perguntou retribuindo o sorriso.

- Tenten. – respondeu vendo uma professora gordinha de cabelos cacheados.

Todos se calaram para prestar atenção na aula de linguagem.

Lee e Neji ficaram o resto da aula conversando via bilhete.

As quatro aulas antecedentes ao intervalo passaram rapidamente e o pátio junto com os jardim foram invadidos pelos alunos do colégio Konoha. O uniforme masculino era uma calça jeans preta e blusa social branca com gravata vermelha e o feminino ao invés da calça, era uma saia de prega até os joelhos, que as meninas encurtavam deixando no meio da cocha e o sapato era preto.

O trio se sentou em baixo de uma árvore e comeram frutas enquanto conversavam e falavam mal da escola.

Assim se passou uma semana sem nenhum confronto ou coisa similar.

Na segunda feira da outra semana Lee faltou, deixando os dois amigos preocupados.

Tente estava pegando o livro de álgebra, quando um folha caiu e Neji pegou. Ela tentou arrancar o papel da mão do moreno, porém não teve sucesso. Ele leu e depois olhou para ela com a sombrancelha direita levantada. A menina ficou rubra e pediu desculpas.

-Então você gosta de escrever? – perguntou ele serio.

-Sim – respondeu a menina ainda corada. – meu assunto preferido é yaoi.

-Interessante. – sussurrou ele mostrando um sorriso, ela ficou desnorteada, pois nunca conseguiu fazer o colega rir. – e você o publica em algum lugar?

- Publico em um site destinado para esse tipo de historia... só que estou sem beta. – falou triste.

-Posso betar? Amanhã eu te trago pronto. – a menina tomou um susto com a proposta já que aquela história era homoxessual. Só nesse momento lhe veio a idéia do garoto não gostar de garotas. Já havia reparado que muitas garotas se aproximavam dele e ele somente as ignorava, mas pensou que fosse por elas serem vulgares.

-Claro. – falou sorrindo. – "Será que Lee também é gay?"

A professora de geografia, uma mulher baixa e magra entrou na classe e passou um trabalho em dupla e começou a escolhe-las enquanto o castanho guardava o papel no seu bolso.

-Tenten e Sakura. – os amigos começaram a prestar mais atenção na escolha e viram um menina de cabelos verdes sorrir para Tente. – Lee e Gaara e por ultimo – ela deu um sorriso perverso – Neji e Sasuke.

Os citados emalideceram e se olharam descrentes.

-Nunca! – gritaram juntos.

-"Isso vai dar merda" – pensou a garota, nervosa.

O moreno começou uma briga com a professora, enquanto um veia saltou no pescoço de Neji, revelando o seu nervosismo, porém nada falou, já que sua situação com a diretora não estava lá tão boa.

A professora queria que a dupla fizessem um mapa mundi no estilo cartográfico para quinta feira, isso queria disser que os alunos só teriam três dias.

Após explicar melhor o que deveriam fazer, ela deixou as duplas conversando. Sasuke se aproximou de Neji e todos na sala ficaram tensos antecipando uma briga.

-Na minha casa, depois da escola. – o moreno falou seco, e a maioria dos colegas suspiraram relaxados, porém Tenten continuou tensa, receosa da atitude do seu amigo.

-Prefiro que seja na escola. – o outro rebateu no mesmo tom.

-Na minha casa depois da escola. – falou com dentes trincano e olhar de ódio. Neji prefiriu concordar, antes que falar com a diretora novamente.

O resto da aula passou rapidamente. O sinal tocou anunciando a saída Klaus verificou sua carteira e viu que não tinha dinheiro, isso o fez soltar um xingamento sussurrado.

-Tenten – ele chamou - você tem cinco reais para me emprestar?

- Não tenho – falou a menina procurando alguma quantia na sua bolsa.

-Hyuuga. – Alexis chamou. – na minha casa tem almoço. Vamos logo.

Depois de se despedir de Tenten, Neji seguiu Sasuke e entraram em um carro luxuoso preto.

O moreno se sentou no banco detrás ao do motorista, enquanto o castanho se sentou no de trás do passageiro. Passaram o caminho calados. Quando chegaram, Neji ficou estático com a casa do rival, mas logo recompôs-se e o seguiu. Entraram e foram logo para cozinha, que tinha uma moça que preparava o prato dos dois e sorriu amavelmente para o convidado.

Os estudantes almoçaram e foram para o quarto do anfitreão, este pegou os papeis e atlas necessários para fazer o trabalho. Depois de duas horas e meia desenhando e escrevendo, Neji espreguiçou, cansado, retirou seu agasalho preto deixando um papel cair, porém não se deu conta.

Meia hora depois, ele pediu para o moreno lhe mostrar onde ficava o banheiro. Ao voltar para o quarto, Sasuke percebeu um papel no chão, perto do lugar onde seu rival estava sentado, e depois de Le-lo constatou ser uma historia homoerótica. Analisou bem a letra e percebeu que não era do castanho e sorrio tendo um pensamento pervertido. O Uchiha tirou sua gravata e a deixou pendurada no pescoço, esperando o outro voltar enquanto guardava aquele papel em uma gaveta.

Quando Neji voltou viu Sasuke de pé o esperando e suspirou, pensando em como os deuses lhe odiavam. Viu o moreno indo até ele e depois o empurrando na cama. Devido ao susto, ele se sentiu paralisado e percebeu que o mais alto amarrava suas mão na cabeceira da cama.

Sasuke começou a mordiscar e beijar o pescoço do castanho e via a face deste ficar quase do mesmo tom da gravata do uniforme, que era vermelha. Ele indagava o que estava acontecendo, e o anfitreão nada respondia. Depois de brincar o suficiente com aquela região sem a deixar marcada, começou a abrir os botões das duas blusas, deixando o tronco dos dois a mostra.

Deu bastante atenção ao mamilo do menor, ouvindo arfadas controladas e sorrio ao constatar que o corpo do seu rival estava reagindo de forma positiva as suas caricias.

O moreno passou a mão fortemente no baixo-ventre do possuidor dos olhos perolados, fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto, para logo depois ouvir reclamações e pedidos de libertação, que apenas o excitava mais.

Sasuke tirou as duas calças os deixando somente com as cuecas, mostrando o tamanho do seu desejo. Tirou a peço que cobria o menor e colocou aquele membro pulsante na sua boca, dando sugas, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem e mexendo na glande, levando o convidado a loucura. Momento depois o moreno substituiu sua boca pela mão, a deixando lambuzada pelo gozo do outro.

Usou aquele liquido para lubrificar a entrada de Neji e depois de retirar sua propria cueca, passou as sementes do atual amante no seu próprio membro. Masturbou-se um pouco, deixando se penis mais ereto e olhou a expressão de medo do outro.

-Não vou te machucar, prometo. – sussurrou no ouvido do Hyuuga. Na verdade não sabia por que estava agindo com aquele cuidado. Sasuke estava meio inseguro com o que fazer, já que sabia que essa seria a primeira vez de ambos.

Colocou um dedo dentro do corpo do menor, que deu um grito sofrido. Sasuke o beijou, uma atitude espontânea do seu corpo. Depois que percebeu que seu parceiro se acostumava com a invasão introduziu mais um dedo e repetiu o jeito com o terceiro. Mexeu-os por algum tempo e os retirou. Logo depois fez um movimento rápido de vai e vem no seu membro fazendo um pouco de sêmen sair para dar mais lubrificação na entrada.

Colocou a cabeça na entrada do amante, que tinha os gritou abafados pela boca do moreno.

Sasuke colocou seu membro lentamente e quando o enterrou por inteiro dentro daquele corpo, teve que usar todo o seu alto controle para não começar a se movimentar.

Quando viu que o outro já se acostumara com a invasão, Sasuke o desamarrou, tendo certeza que a essa altura seu parceiro não escaparia.

-"Já que está no inferno, abraça o Kapeta." – pensou o Neji, quando suas mãos foram soltas.

Ele entrelaçou as costas do ativo e quando este começou a se mover, ficou suas unhas na carne dele, gemendo de dor.

Com o tempo veio o prazer e os dois se moviam e falavam palavras desconexas no ouvido do outro, tomavam cuidado para não gritar e chamar a atenção da empregada.

Sasuke descobriu o ponto fraco de Neji, investindo ali, logo o ruivo sentiu um esparmo de prazer e se aliviou. Ao sentir o gozo no meio do atrito dos corpos, o moreno também gozou.

Foram para o banheiro discretamente e tomaram banho juntos, aproveitando para se agarrarem.

-"É muito melhor essa guerra na cama do que na escola" – pensaram com um sorriso pervertido.

The End.


End file.
